The present invention relates to floating apparatus, or the like, to detect the presence of an oil membrane on a water surface, or changes in physical or chemical properties on liquid surfaces, in general, and which performs such detection uninterrupted by elevation or lowering of the liquid level.
Generally, a detecting apparatus which floats on a liquid has an electrical sensor provided with a lead wire whose length is equal to the lowest liquid level to be expected. When the liquid level rises from this lowest level, the lead wire slackens. In such a conventional apparatus, the slackened lead wire is often caught on other members in a liquid vessel. Further, the lead wire tends to get stiff resulting from weather changes or aging. As such, the floating of the apparatus can be hindered and, hence, its appropriate detecting ability can be lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a floating detecting apparatus which is free of the foregoing difficulties with the prior art apparatus and which has a lead wire that does not hinder the floating of the apparatus.